mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 38
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 38 ist die 38. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der zweite Teil der Dawn of X Saga. Handlung Spoilers The epic Mega Man/Mega Man X crossover event continues in 'Dawn of X,' part 2! We travel one hundred years into Mega Man's future, where an ancient Wily weapon threatens all defenseless humans! It's up to X and Zero to combat the lumbering metal monstrosity! Meanwhile, Emerald Spears terrorist-on-the-run Xander Payne tumbles through time-and sees something that will change him forever! Featuring brand new cover art from Patrick 'Spaz' Spaziante and an extra special character-packed variant cover from Ben Bates! The Hunters and the Hunted Mega Man X und Dr. Chain wollen herausfinden, um was es sich bei dem monströsen Roboter handle. Der Wily Walker, der in den Trümmern der Ruinen lag und konnte durch eine Aktion des Archäologen aktiviert werden, sodass X die Aufgabe bekam, alle Menschen um Umkreis der Touristenattraktion zu beschützen, während Chain durch Sigma die Maverick Hunter Zero und Vile beorderte. Währenddessen 100 Jahre später im Jahr hatte es Mega Man geschafft dem Drill Arm des Wily Walkers zu entkommen, da nur seinen Helm unter diesen eingeklemmt worden war. Wieder gibt Wily einen Code durch, der aber das Tor nach außen öffnet. In den Light Labs denkt Dr. Wily über sein weiteres Vorgehen nach. Seine neue Burg ist fertig gestellt und selbst wenn Mega Man diese und seine neuen Robot Master zerstören würde, so habe er noch ein weiteres Ass, Doc Robot, im Ärmel. Da Mega Man weiß, dass der Wily Walker chemische Waffen in sich trägt, lässt er den Hangar schließen und muss zusammen mit Bright und Pharaoh Man in einem eingeschlossenen Raum dem Wily Walker gegenübertreten. Xander Payne, der derweil in den Strudel der Zeit schwimmt, entdeckt einige Zeitgeschehen, die in Verbindung mit dem Blue Bomber stehen. Aufgrund Kopfschmerzen und Schwindelgefühlen bricht Xander die Zeitreise ab und gelang in das Jahr 21XX und schaut dem Kampf von Zero, Vile und dem Wily Walker zu. Charaktere *Dr. Light **Mega Man *Dr. Cossack **Bright Man **Pharaoh Man *Dr. Wily **Wily Walker **Doc Robot *Auto *Rollthumb|280px|Short Circuit *X **Dr. Chain **Samantha *Zero *Vile *Sigma *Alexander "Xander" Payne Trivia *In einer Edition des Variant Covers wurde Oil Man ohne den roten Schal gezeichnet und mit einer gelben Lippe. Diese wurde soweit in den Comics extra versteckt, da in Mega Man Powered Up es zu Diskussionen kam bezüglich dem Bezug zu dem Begriff Neger. *Das Variant Cover ähnelt stark dem Cover des Videospieles Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. *Der Code 1755 8187 6486 2322, den Mega Man in der Konsole für den Wily Walker eingeben muss, ist ein Code aus Mega Man 7 für den Befehl alle Robot Master zu entsperren. *Weiterhin kann man im Hintergrund Eddie erkennen. *Die Sequenzen, die Xander beim Durschreiten des Zeitreisens sieht stammen aus: **Mega Man 3 - Mega Man kämpft mit Gamma (erscheint auch in Mega Man Ausgabe 20). **Mega Man II - Mega Man bekämpft Quint (erscheint auch in Mega Man Ausgabe 20). **Mega Man 10 - Dr. Wily, der an Gedächnissschwund leidet und offensichtlich im Krankenhaus liegt. **Mega Man und Bass arbeiten zusammen, um eine große Zeitanomalie zu stoppen (erscheint ebenfalls Mega Man Ausgabe 20). **Worlds Collide/Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 25 - Mega Man, der zusammen mit Sonic the Hedgehog die Menschen vor Tails Mans Fähigkeit, dem Tail Wind, rettete. Leseprobe MegaMan38PreviewPages.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan38PreviewPages2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaManPreviewPage38P3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaManPreviewPage38P4.jpg|Seite 4 MegaManPreviewPage38P5.jpg|Seite 5 en:Mega Man Issue 38 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics